Al Abassi
Al Abassi, loosely translated as The Wilderness Spirits or Ancients of the Wild in many tongues. The Al Abassi are a race of anthromorphic demi-humans, varying in shape, size, and animal characteristics. The race is divided into various tribes, seperated by desires and locations. The Tribes of the Al Abassi are formed under a union despite their differences, headed by the Five Firstborn Tribes. Most of species are nomadic and spiritually minded, a type of animalism-spiritualism deeply embedded in their blood and culture. The species commonly take on feline, canine, canidae, ursidae; even some from the genus of caprid and chiropetra. Those of cat, dog, fox, bear, goat, and bat. The latter two being the least common, and are usually seen in the smaller tribes. As well, the more pure the bloodline is in an individual Al Abassi, the longer their years, where as mixed bloodlines will reduce their total lifespan, as well as having a higher risk of birth defects. Dividing the race into: Purebloods and Halfbreeds. As well, the Al Abassi are an extremely secluded race, keeping to themselves alone, and staying out of the affairs of the other lands and races. Commonly seeking out the betterment of their own Tribes. Training viligently, the Al Abassi are gifted naturally in acrobatics, speed, cunning and Green Magic. Their natural talents dissuade them from utilizing medium or heavy armors, barring most from this tree. Their natural talents incline Al Abassi to become: Thieves, Monks, Green Mages, Fighters, and White Mages. Albeit, any Al Abassi can choose what they wish to be. The only jobs they may not take are: Dragoon as it conflicts with their beliefs and geneology, this leading them to having a strong hate of the Dragoons, revering Dragons as ancient spirits like themselves. Along with this, Al Abassi are prohibited by the Tribal Dictates to alter the flow and course of time: barring them from becoming Time Mages as well, however, they hold no ill towards this class. Characteristics Physique The Al Abassi possess animalistic features, ranging anywhere from the likes of the dog and cat, to as far as the bear, fox, goat, and bat. The majority of their race is focused primarily towards the first two, far less for the latter. For the female, Al Abassi women are usually very lithe and blessed with a toned physique, built for speed and flexability, dangerous and beautiful. Tails for the females are smooth and whip like; even more so as a youth. Males are set into two catagories, the acrobat, or the brawler. The acrobat build evident in the muscular, but thin build: designed for speed and feats of athletics. Where as the brawler build would require toning, a larger body designed for brute force and more direct combat; still using acrobatics despite their increase in size and strength. Featuring marks of their ancestry, Al Abassi show this in their furs and bodies, and are nearly impossible to hide. Large ears, horns, wings, tails, claws and maws are distinctive of an Al Abassi, and the race takes pride in their appearance and lineage, defending it. Even the Halfbreeds are discintive of their tails and on occassion ears, a few markings of their Tribe. Attitude Prideful, spiritual, playful, cunning, reclusive, and wise. These would be the words to descibe the Al Abassi as a whole. Specific traits from the listed are usual in the individual Tribe member. Tightly knit, the culture and environment of the Tribes give off a sense of close bonds between fellow Al Abassi, heavily family oriented, the Al Abassi are prone to protecting others from their species if they are endangered. This has also lead them to becoming secluded, as the world sees them as, and most of the humans have labeled them as beastmen. Their view, beliefs, and bodies are honed from generations to live in even the harshest areas on earth. Living in deserts, the highest mountain tops, dangerous woodlands and long lost islands of myth. Nomadic at heart, the Al Abassi can never trully call a place their home, but know several locations to be their resting places. The dangerous locations they live in are their homes. This makes it harder for outsiders to locate and find the Tribes, as they are on the move many times a season, and their ability to traverse dangerous lands without hinderence has made following and tracking a single Al Abassi, or even a large group or Tribe nearly impossible unless one has complete knowledge such as they have. Spiritual, the Al Abassi belief in the spirits, honor and revere 'Great Beasts', and have many sacred areas. Deep in their blood there is a faith in their ancestors, believing they gain strength through them in times of need or in desperation. Believing their forefathers and foremothers are always looking down on them, guiding their steps until they meet their destiny. The reverence of 'Great Beasts' has put them at aggresive front with Dragoons, the mere name of the Dragon Slayers can cause even the most composed Al Abassi to grow tense and angered. They see the Dragons as an endangered race, such as themselves; animals of great importance in this world, and when the humans took on a heratical mantle to hunt them down, the Al Abassi declared a constant state of hostility towards them; marking them as enemies forever more. Commonly, Al Abassi move from unknown locations on the map, hidden and lost to the rest of the world. But to them, passed on from generations is the knowledge of their lands, and through this knowledge they have kept the secret of their Tribal Hearths safe. Temples of 'Great Beasts', some dedicated solely to 'Dragons' have found the Al Abassi calling their dwelling a resting place. The Al Abassi are an amazing species, hidden and rarely seen by the other races due to the muddled pasts they share. The Ancient Race has faced many trials, and in their blood lies a feral wrath which they must quell, the Purebloods face this alone, where as Halfbreeds are not affected by this animalistic rage. Longevity The Al Abassi have a particular trait that sets them apart from the other races of the world: their expanded life times. The average human may live a full life to the age of 75-82, varying on the individual person. The average Pureblood Al Abassi will live nearly two-three times this long until they meet death by natural causes. The reduced aging process does not kick in until the age of 23, and from there the process of aging will slow down incredibly. Death occuring near the age of 182-205 for a Pureblood that has lived a healthy life and full life. For a Halfbreed, they are exempt from this longevity, only gaining an increase in years total by 10-30, varying on how diluated the blood is, their body aging rapidly as a human might. Beliefs Spiritualism A deep inherent belief in the supernatural, and deeply in the ancestors and spirits. Believing that in their blood, and upon their birth, the new born child has fragments of their fathers, grandfathers, great grandfathers, and etc flowing through them; empowering them and helping them with decisions in their lives. As well, this also leads any Al Abassi to believeing if an individual is unlucky, then it is because of ill doing from that person's linage in the past. Believing the spirits are everywhere, and the realm of ghosts and every passed on soul is on the same world; just a different dimension. Believing they can harness the power from these spirits to empower them in battle. As well, this reverence of ancestorial spirits has lead the Al Abassi to revere the Great Beasts. Great Beast Reverence Since the Al Abassi are the by product of these Ancient Creatures, they honor and revere them, placing beasts of primodial power to a near state of worship. The Great Beasts come in varying forms, but each of them have a power that would rival that of an entire army, destroying the world's mightiest even if they attempted to destroy them. As well, any offspring of these Great Beasts are also revered and honored, but to a lesser degree, such as Dragons, Lamia, and Chimera. Many of these Great Beasts have been given a name by the Outsiders, a few examples being: The mighty hound Cerberus, the almighty old dragons Shinryu, Tiamat, and Bahumet. But above all else, the greatest of all these beasts would be Sin, dubbed Ceh in their tongue. In the tongue of the Al Abassi (Abassian), these would instead be called: Lanpanic, Crehnoi, Deysyd, and Pyrisyd. Dragoon Heresy One of the most tragic events in the history of the entirety of the Al Abassi tribes, it is the death of the children of the Great Beasts; the Dragons. Once the hunt for Dragons became more and more heard of, executed by Outsiders for their materials, and the Dragoons committing the worst of these heresies. Taking the blood of the Great Children, they would imbue them with their powers, feasting on the fallen dead gave the humans their untold wealth of potential. However, to do such acts required immense effort on the hunters part. Tales of before the Great Beast Reverence have stayed within the Tribes, circulating as stories and tales; tales of which told of a dark period of time in which the Tribes attempted to drink and bathe in the blood of the Dragons themselves; but instead faced a tragic fate; imminent death. Realizing the humans were corrupt because of their ability to drink the blood of the amazing creatures, following the same course they once did. This hatred of the Dragoons and their actions has lead the Al Abassi to forming a pact inbetween all Tribes to protect a Dragon if possible from the danger of the cruel hunters. As well, Tribe members have declared a constant state of hostility towards the Dragoons, killing those that enter their territory with numbers and power backing them, finding weaknesses, realizing their powers varied on the Dragons the huntsmen killed: using their 'protection' against a specific element type against them. A flaw within a seemingly flawless design. Oathbinding A binding promise, set forth by the higher ranking members of the Tribes, usually the Chieftiens, Elders, or the uppermost of their class. They believe this Oath is set by destiny, and can not be broken. Similiar in fashion to the form of which arranged marriage, however, it is solely on a spiritual level. Oathbinding does not restrict physical or sexual relations of the two bound. Providing a sense of freedom, however, this freedom is limited: as it means if either one of the Oathbound breaks their promise to love the other emotionally, mentally, and spiritually: then they are bringing shame to the ones who intended the marriage. Oathbinding is taken very seriously, and it is a common practice in stressful times to intend two members of opposing/another Tribe to form closer relations. Both Purebloods and Halfbreeds are able to be chosen for Oathbinding. The restrictions on Oathbinding is few; albeit, there are some Dictates that the Tribal Union has set up in order to keep the bloodline and spirits pure and untampered. No Al Abassi can be betrothed to a mate of another race, only another Al Abassi. Never shall an Al Abassi be betrothed to multiple mates. As well, if the Oath is broken, not only does shame fall upon the one who broke it, but also: the family members related to the Oathbreaker may choose to banish said person, or mark them as however they wish. As well, Al Abassi of all the Tribes have zero prejudice towards any sexuality, a free and open race such as animals might be. As well, physical-sexual relations are an entirely seperate matter from the heart, allowing many possiblities, as it is simply a part of nature for redevlopment and tension relief. Rituals *'Rise of the Hunter' One of the first rites of passage that a young Al Abassi, near the age of 6-10 must go through. This right will test the health, and body of the one under going the rite. The passage is simple: using only their body, no form of any body covering or weaponry besides their claws and fangs. Using all their strength and speed, ambushing their chosen prey, and bringing it back as a prize; eating it on that night to celebrate their hunt, infusing them with the essence of the fallen. However, the prize must in turn weigh more then the Al Abassi or it will not be accepted. The more dangerous a creature that the prize once was, the more glory and honor they will bring to their Clan, as well to the entirety of the Tribe. *'Rise of the Survivor' A test all Al Abassi at the age of 8-13 must go through, it is not testing the youth's skill in battle or in the hunt, but in fact is the opposite. It is a test to see how cunning and intelligent the young man or woman is. They must use all their skill sets to construct or find a place of safety from the dangers of the wilderness, to survive on their own for a period of one month by themselves. Failure to do such discredits the Al Abassi from their blood rites, and means the banishment of those that fail. Never to return to their Tribe. However, that failure can in turn seek out another Tribe, and retake the test to prove their worth and usefulness to them, albeit, in turn for less honor. *'Rise of the Spiritualist' One of the tests limited to those that are magically inclined, the young Al Abassi must venture to one of the Temples of the Great Beast, and to meditate in the midst of the ancient ruins. Their goal is simple: to attract and communicate with a lone spirit; be that what it may. Many Al Abassi that have undertaken this rite and passed have came back with a tale of seeing one of their ancestors, or to watch an event between spirits (a glimpse into the past) unfold before their eyes. Failing this Rite simply means that you are either too disconnected from the spirit realm, and are unable to become any form of mage class. Or, if it is continually failed despite their natural abilities, then it is presumed that said youth's soul is afflicted with doom, a state of being 'cursed'. *'Rise of the Cunning' One of the reasons behind Outsiders looking upon a number of Al Abassi as little more then vile thieves; cretins, is for this particular test. The test is taken by the youth; and their goal is simple: to bring report back with something stolen of value; this can be one of many things. A relic, an item, a weapon, whatever was of importance to it's previous owner. The Rise of the Thief is played out more like a game to the young Al Abassi, breaking and entering into a person's home, stealing something of value, then returning with the plunder. Proving they were clever enough to steal something so guarded. As well, the more valueable the stolen once was, the more honor and glory that Al Abassi will bring. If an Al Abassi is caught, it is up to the Tribe to either leave the failure to their punishment of prison, or to rescue them as a thief in the night, never to be seen again; as family is closely knit. *'Rite of Oathtaking' The ritual is not like the other rites of passage. It is a dual, circumstances varying. However, the Rite of Oathtaking grants someone, if the situation allows another Al Abassi whom of which cares for an already betrothed to challenge the dominant in the relationship and to engage them in battle (varying) for the rite to take that Oathbond from them. If the challenger wins; the spoils of the fight is the one whom that person is fighting for. This is commonly seen when another jealous Al Abassi wants a certain already betrothed for their own. As well, it is also a way for one who is trapped in a relationship they know is not spiritually connected to escape with the aide from someone they do love. The challenge from the one taking the Oathtaking Rite varies immensely from Tribes, locations, people involved, and skill sets. Celebrations Day of Union One of the most widely participated and deeply important celebrations of the Al Abassi; it bares immense significance to their entire race, shared admist all Tribes in importance. It is the Day of Union, the anniversy date of the formation of their Tribes as a united people. Gathering together as a whole to celebrate this momentous event. Using various spells, fireworks, and multiple other incendiaries shot into the skies, the Al Abassi celebrate with song, dance, drink, and feasting. As well, anyone born on this date is a sign of good luck and will someday bring honor to their family and Tribe. Outsiders are strictly prohibited from joining in the celebration, as well: if any are allowed, it must be under extrenously special circumstances. The anniversry date is: May 20th. Night of Great Beasts The night in which the resounding Al Abassi Tribes adorn themselves in garments that resemble the Great Beasts and their Children, garbed in various adornments to make themselves appear as the magnificent and powerful creatures. Playing out stories and mythologocial tales from their past about the adventures, battles, and events that took place far in the past. To the outsiders, it is known as the Celebration of Lights or the Dragon Worship Day for their garb, as well as for this: many lanterns and various other light sources are linked together and cast across their villages and areas, adorning even the Great Temples with the bafflement of light. As well, in the final hour, all the lights will be set loose via Green Magic, floating into the sky, bringing even more stars to the endless space above. From an aerial view, one would seen the entire region at which the Al Abassi call home ablaze with a thousand celestial lights, lifting into the heavens. It is celebrated once per season: January 15th, April 3rd, July 5th, and October 18th. Triumph Over Day A momentous event in the history of the Al Abassi, it was the defeat of one of the largest armies in the last 2,000 years. The nation of Fabul had declared the Tribes of the Al Abassi a threat to their power, seeing them as a potential danger to their growing reign in that time. However, the Tribes united as a single unit, working through various tactics to destroy a total force of 375,000 soldiers (various classes) of their enemies army. Where as the Al Abassi Union only held a total of 85,000 people in their favor. However, they held the territory in which the lands of Fabul were invading. Taking them into what would be known as one day: the Sea of White Fire. The heat, area, and region were all against the armor clad soldiers, causing many to be deprevated and ripe for death before even their arrival. Using magic and cunning, the Al Abassi performed a series of surgical ambushes to strike at their enemy when they attempted to rest on their journey to the Tribal Homelands. Dwindling down the forces was not enough however, and once at the ruined city of the Endless Dunes, they attempted to commit genocide against the feral race. Ill-perpared, the Fabul forces were not ready for their long journey to the ocean of sand, and with the speed and guile, the Al Abassi used their natural talents, strategics, and all their bravery, they would cut the forces of Fabul in half. The generals of the Kingdom would not see their genocide fail however, and implamented the use of Dragoon Forces in their favor, headed by a powerful Dragoon Commander in particular, reknowned in his age. Defeat looked imminent, the Al Abassi had fought their hardest, but their numbers had been crushed, down to a lone 43,000 Al Abassi in total left, their entire race at hand. And when all seemed darkest, the Al Abassi, Dragoons, and the Grand Legions of Fabul would realize their mistake in entering the sacred lands of the spirits; of the Great Beasts. Two of them appeared, the worshipped deities of the Al Abassi: Tiamat and Shinryu, the Greatest Dragons. Turning the tides in a matter of seconds; it would lead to the entire defeat of the great Legions, preventing the Genocide. Taking the entire event as a sign from the heavens, they in turn would celebrate that day on it's anniversy every year. Burning the effigies, likenesses of the generals, and the Commanding Dragoon that were defeated that day. As well, the day is taken to Fabul as The Greatest Defeat in Fabul History. History Mythology of Origin The Al Abassi, through all the years... can draw their species origin to a single legend, passed down through the generations, a never ending tale that will continue to grow as long as the Al Abassi live on another day. The species has a hearty pride in the roots of their beginning... rising from the dust, molded into life by the Great Beasts, given a new form, and planting the spirits of the animals into them. Infusing them with their blood, the Great Beasts shaped their form, and granted them the gift of primal life, fashioned with intelligence. Never had such an event occured, never even to the likes of the Humans and other races that shared their dimension. They were blessed by the Gods, created by them to serve as protectors of the lands... Divine knowledge dictated their existance: to serve the will of the wilderness, and to forever keep the Earth protected from harm and pain. To thrive admist the suffering if it came, and to preservere always. A feat that no other race could do. Guarding the land, protecting life, using what they needed... the Al Abassi took their first steps into life as the ancient spirits that would protect the wildlands, and thrive in the harshest of places so that all life prosper. Heratic War: Old and New Ways Millenias went by, and the Al Abassi kept their secret origins tucked away to themselves. Un-unified, the people had a loose order, and always aided eachother whenever they could. However... dark times were rising, and knowledge was slowly becoming a trending power admist the other races. This aspects slowly seeped into their culture. They needed structure. And one figure would forever change the shape of the Al Abassi race. His name... was Darkfang. This surname would even last to the present date. During his rise to the rank of Nature Prophet, Darkfang had a seed of ravenous ambition deep inside him. He protected the land, he guided his people; he even spoke on their behalf. But... what was there to show for it? The other races didn't respect them, and their continual growth only impeded his people. That could not be... The other races were lesser then them, they were weaker. Slower, and were forced to resort to vile ways in order to survive. Ways... unholy to the Al Abassi at that time. Darkfang decided it was time for a change, they were blessed of the Great Beasts and they should not squander their potential by rotting away their years in a menial living. Darkfang communed with his personal Great Beast, one known as: Malvarun, a Dragon. The beast stated that violence was no answer for bringing their people up. Senseless slaughter was the wrong path. It fell on deaf ears... and Darkfang took his scythe and magic to the creature's underbelly. Killing him with an underhanded attack. The blood, and very essence of the dragon was absorbed through magics to enhance himself. Everything about him was superior now... His power was enhanced, his magical abilities, his strength, his senses: everything. Showing them the proof of his powers, and hiding the fact that he had murdered a Great Beast for this power... (as Nature Prophets were at that time, limited to their individual temple). Saying he was granted this glorious gift to make them superior even to the other races. He rose an army, and in a lone year, he had united the people under his call. However... the other Nature Prophets doubted this power was well earned; they sensed corruption in him. Unnatural obsession with power. Challenging Darkfang, they investigated the temple to find truth. Only to see the bones of the Great Beast left behind... slain. This lead to an outcry, and a civil war between the Al Abassi broke out. Between the believers of Darkfang and his New Ways, and those of the Old Ways. This war lead to Darkfang's untimely death, and lead to the corruption stopping before it could cause any harm on their people, or any other innocents. As well however, the consequences of his actions lead to the Al Abassi people forever banning the act of Bathing in Dragon Essence. The Nature Prophets dispersed, and communed with their Great Beasts for the last time. The other Great Beasts left the temples dedicated to them... never to return. Forever a wall between them and direct contact with their children. Tribal Union After the many decades passed by, the Al Abassi's strongest formed the current five Tribes under a single oath: to uphold the ideals that their gods wanted of them. Never to look to other ways; as it only lead to destruction. This single ideal was simple enough, and due to the carnage the other choice had lead them to... the Al Abassi secluded themselves to the harshest place in the world, to push away from harming others and sticking to themselves. Tribes There are Five Major Tribes, holding the largest amount of members in each, as well: each Tribe usually have an attributed animal characteristic. (EX: Fallingstar Tribe: Feline/Canidae) Each Tribe calls a particular harsh environment on this world called home. All Tribes being united, allied forces known as the Al Abassi Union. Smaller Tribes will fall under these five catagories. Snowfang Tribe Located in the lands of Baron, the Tribe holds some of the strongest Monks, and Samurais that the region has to offer. Staying reclusive from the outside world, the Snowfang Tribe has taken total control of a large dangerous moutain, known for it's lethal steppes: known as the Mountain of Bloody Snow. Their Tribesmen are mostly known for their Ursan, Canine, and Feline characteristics, as well: the Snowfang is predominently female, a 75/25 variable. They feature thicker coats, blue, white, and lighter colored furs. Fallingstar Tribe Located in the lands of Damycan, this Tribe is heavily nomadic, thriving in the deadly heat of the deserts. Primarily centralized in an area known as the Sea of White Fire. The Tribe is primarily Feline or Canidae. A noteable member being: Mishara Fallingstar. The Fallingstar Tribe is reknowned for it's skilled Thieves, and Monks. They feature thinner coats, colors of fire and sand. Plainwalker Tribe The Plainwalker Tribe is located in the country of Mysidia, leaving in relative peace, they are the known to be the friendliest of the Five Tribes. The peacekeeper out of the Al Abassi Union as well, they are primarily Canine, Feline, and Ursan. The Tribe is reknowned for it's magic users, producing the highest amount of White Mages and Green Mages of the Five. They are centralized in a violent wilderness known as the Forest of Life and Death. They feature colors of the woodlands, an alternating thickness of their coat for the seasons. Earthreach Tribe Calling their home the land of Eblan, the Al Abassi of the Earthreach Tribe are noteable for the bat and goat animal characteristics in their people. They are centralized in an area near the uppermost region of the country, known as the Gaping Maw of Dragons. The Al Abassi of Earthreach are known for their communications with the Great Beasts, fighting side by side with them. Out of all the Tribes, they have the strongest Fighters. Their furs are usually colored in the paints of the earth, brown, black, and grey, with a gruff coat. Seaborn Tribe The only non-land focused tribe, the Al Abassi of the Seaborn Tribe are natural sailors and people of the sea. Calling a location known as the Isles of the Wandering as their home, a series of drifting islands with no set course; floating without direction across the many seas. Frequenting the area of Troia commonly. The Seaborn Tribesmen have the highest amount of mixed animal characteristics, as well they are the most 'playful' and aggresive of the Al Abassi Union. Featuring the highest concentration of Halfbreeds as well. They possess powerful Thieves and Green Mages. Locations Mountain of Bloody Snow Sea of White Fire Forest of Life and Death Gaping Maw of Dragons Isles of the Wandering Population The total amount of Al Abassi alive in this current date are (summarized): 150,000. Divided equally inbetween each of the Five Tribes, and into the lesser ones. As well, the population of the Al Abassi Union half a near equal amount of men and women: 56% female - 44% male. Behind the Scenes This was simply a basic means to have fun and help the community of a growing Fanon Wiki as a whole. And seeing as how many Anthromorphic Races there are in Final Fantasy and various other video games; it provides something besides the usual Human to choose from. Through the consumption of Dragon essence, Darkfang slowly let his soul fester and corrupt, the agents and components in the Great Beasts are not compatible with Al Abassi, and will alter the brain patterns, turning them evil. The Ronso's and Guado's are considered a hybridization/off-shoot of the Al Abassi race. Category:Races Category:Anthromorph Category:Damycan Category:Illusive Dream Category:Al Abassi